If the Shoe Fits
by Redsie
Summary: Kairi Hiratai's father died when she was young, leaving her in the care of her evil stepmother. Sora Nakamura was a handsome prince, desired by most of the female, and even some male population in Twilight Town. based on 'Cinderella' SoraxKairi


Hello!

Well, it is my first kh story. I am like really excited about this one! I just watched Cinderella 3 and I am completely in love with it. And yeah, Cinderella 3 was my inspiration. So there isn't much to say. It is Cinderella modern/kingdom hearts-ized. Very creative I know. P; Well there isn't much to say here. Enjoy.

Summary: Kairi Hiratai's father died when she was young, leaving her in the care of her evil stepmother. She now has to balance high school and being her step family's personal servants. Sora Nakamura was a handsome prince, desired by most of the female, and even some male population in Twilight Town. He also has a hard time balancing his princely duties and attending high school. What will happen when the two meet? Based on the Disney Classic 'Cinderella'

Kairi x Sora Roxas x Namine

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, Cinderella, or MSN.

**If the Shoe fits**

_**Act I**_

_More than a usual day_

_'Rain, rain, go away, _

_Come again another day.' _

Raindrops pounded on the window, which Kairi Hiratai would have normally found rather soothing, if the soft sounds of the pounding were not accompanied by the annoying screech of that god forsaken machine (who might I add was merely doing what it was designed to do). A delicate hand reached from under the covers and started to search for the snooze button. Oh, finally. That wonderful sound that Kairi liked to call 'Silence.' Well technically it wasn't silent, but whatever it was, it was much better than that annoying sound trying to wake her up. Why on earth had she set her alarm for so early in the morning, really. She cracked and eye open it was only...5:12. Damn, it was 5:12.

Kairi sighed, and slowly sat up in bed. Time for another day of chores, work, and homework, oh and following every order her step mother and sisters demanded. Kairi placed her small feet on the cold hard wood floor, then stood up and stretched. Yawning she flicked on her light, and headed over to her small closet. She slid open the brown door to reveal her four different outfits. She grabbed her school uniform and proceeded to change. Once she was finished she headed out the door, but not before smiling at the picture of her father which resided on her bedside.

Kairi and her father had been very close, but unfortunately one day his life was claimed by a car accident. The driver he had crashed with had been drunk. Kairi had never known her biological mother. She died giving birth to her. So now it was just her.

The seventeen year old lived in a fairly large house in the midst of the town. The house itself was nice, the people who resided there weren't. As Kairi's father passed away she was sentenced to live with her wicked step mother and sisters. Wicked being negative. If Kairi had anywhere else to go, she would be there in a Traverse Town minute, but she didn't want to barge in on her friends, and she wasn't 18 yet so her step mother had legal guardianship. Her life wasn't so bad anyways, she had to be optimistic. She had food and a place to sleep, clothes, and she even found herself a job in a quiet bakery. She couldn't ask for any more.

Kairi was in her last year of highschool, she had promised her father she would graduate. She had a few friends, she certainly wasn't popular at school, but she wasn't looked down upon either. That year she graduated. She was looking forward to no more school, she figured she would take a year off to figure out what she wanted to do and save some money. She didn't have any amazing talents. Well she knew how to bake, and wasn't a bad singer, but she had never considered pursuing a career in either of them.

Kairi quietly crept throught the house, careful when she passed the bedrooms of the sleeping housemates. She went downstairs and collected all the dirty dishes from the living room and dining room. She proceeded to wash them, silently humming a tune to herself. She finished and went back to the living room to straighten out the mess her step sisters had created. She put away the DVDs strewn across the floor, and threw out an empty bag of potato chips. Finally she straightened out the cushions, and smiled at her accomplishment.

Next she tackled the dining room, pushing in chairs, and putting all the playing cards away. She made her way into the bathroom, and cleaned the sink filled with hair and toothpaste. She never really understood how her step sisters could be so messy. Finally she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hashbrowns, bacon and eggs. She then turned on the kettle and began piling food on to three seperate trays. The kettle finished boiling, and Kairi prepared some tea, and added the mugs to the tray aswell.

She balanced the trays on her hands and forearm. She was used to this morning routine, and her tray balancing skills helped her get her job. She made her way to her step mothers bedroom, and silently opened the door, creeping in her room she set the tray on her bedside table. Her step mother, Malificent, was still asleep, but even though she wasn't conscious, she still had on her trademark scowl. Black hair reached the womans waste, and her skin had always had a tint of green to it. Kairi quickly exited the room and made her way to the youngest step sister's room.

Upon entering Yuna's room, Kairi heard her snoring loudly. Yuna was the nicer of the sisters aswell as the youngest. Kairi sat the tray on the table, and before leaving she let Yuna's cat out of the room. That cat had always scared her, it was a purple striped cat, and it always had the eeriest grin. The cat went to the kitchen while Kairi placed the last tray in Tifa's room.

Kairi fed the cat, and let in Pluto, the family dog, in from the house. Kairi patted Pluto's head and entered her own room. She looked at her reflection in her small mirror.

Red hair fell to her shoulders, and blue eyes stared back at her. She wore the same uniform she had had since her freshman year at West Twilight Town Highschool. She was lucky she was still the same size as she was back then. It was a bit old, but it did fine. Her white blouse had faded, but bleach fixed that. It was missing a button, but you could hardly tell. The pleated plaid blue skirt was a bit faded, but it wasn't too bad. The blue plaid tie was starting to tear, but Kairi had mastered sewing. Her knee high socks were navy blue instead of black, they had holes where the toes were, but nobody noticed. Kairi got used to it. Her feet had grown, so her shoes were giving her feet blisters, but Kairi knew she would never get anywhere by asking her step mom to buy her a new uniform, besides, it was already february 11, she could handle a few more months of it.

She tied up her hair, and grabbed her nay blue blazer and messenger bag. She sighed again, glanced at the clock which read 6:22, and headed out the door. The walk to school took atleast forty five minutes. Her sisters were fortunate enough to get a ride with their high-class friends. School didnt start until eight, but Kairi always met up with her friends before school to check answers and such for homework.

Kairi's stomache grumbled as she walked down the damp street, enjoying the smell of fresh rain. Kairi checked her wallet. She had enough to grab a bite and buy lunch. Kairi had been saving money since she got her job, but she always kept some in her wallet for lunch. She looked around to find hardly anywhere was open. Well, she could always go to McDonaldDuck's, it was always open. She entered the fast food joint and ordered a McDuckmuffin. She had to admit, having 'Duck' in the name didn't sound very appetizing.

She recieved her order, and bit into the greasy, msg-filled delight, and took a sip of the waterbottle she had in her bag. Once she finished, she continued her walk to school. The rain finally began to let up, and the sun woke up, showering Twilight Town in horrifiyingly bright rays of sun. Kairi wandered through the street admiring small shops. She passed the small bakery she worked at, and found that her boss was flipping the open sign. They made eye contact, and she waved at the man. He smiled and waved back, opening the door a crack so that a delicious aroma emerged from the bakery. The man signaled Kairi over.

Kairi arrived in the small bakery, and went to the counter to see her boss. She had always loved her boss, he was always so happy. He came from the back with a tray of home made english muffins. He set them on the counter and walked up to Kairi.

"Hey Kai, you're up early."

"You say that everyday Cloud!" Kairi smiled at the pet name. Kairi and Cloud had become very good friends since she started working there, despite their age difference. She was 17 and Cloud was 25. Cloud had dropped out college, instead of pursuing his career in buisness, he decided to open up a small bakery, which he had dreamed of since he was little. Yes it was a bit feminine of him, but Cloud was a delightful baker, thats who Kairi learned from. Cloud had such a humble appearance, he had spiky blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. He always dressed in soft blue colours, and always had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Well yeah, but I am still hungry if you are offering me food that you made."

Cloud smiled and packed some pastries in a doggy bag for Kairi. He handed her the bag then said

"Alright now shoo! You are going to be late for school!"

Kairi took the bag and replied. "No I am not, its only seven!"

"Well, no loitering, you could set a bad example for customers, now shoo!"

Kairi giggled and left the cafe. She tucked the doggy bag in her messenger bag, and walked two more blocks, until she came to a very large white house. She then stopped and leaned on the gate, patiently waiting for her friends to arrive at their meeting place. The door to the very large house opened to reveal a blonde haired girl. The girl smiled when she saw Kairi and adjusted her shoulder bag before walking to meet her friend. She waved to her parents in the window, greeted her friend with a hug.

"Kairi!"

"Haha, hey Nam."

Nam was Kairi's nickname for the blonde haired girl. Her real name was Namine Francois. She was originally from the French District of Traverse Town. Normally she was very reserved, but when she moved to Twilight Town Kairi was her first friend, and she became very attached to her. Kairi was normally the only one who she became so enthusiastic over. Namine had always been a wonderful artist, and when she wasn't around Kairi she was a very quiet, shy girl. Her normal attire was white or blue. Kairi was the one who convinced her to wear blue because it brought her beautiful cerulean eyes. Namine's family was very rich, so she got a new school uniform every year. Kairi didn't mind having rich friends though, it wasn't that she was poor, its just that her Step mother didn't care to share their money with her.

The girls heard a squeal of delight behind them, and turned to find their other friend bolting at them.The brunette girl pounced on them, giving them bone crushing hugs.

"Morning Selph."

"Hello Selph"

Selphie grinned at the two. Selphie Tilmitt had lived in Twilight Town her whole life. Her mother was CEO to an enormous company, and her father owened a neighboring company. Selphie's family was probaby on the top 10 richest people in Twilight Town. Selphie's hair naturally flipped out, it looked like it defied gravity, she wasn't too fond of it, but her friends convinced her she looked fine.Selphie was always so hyper, and that was without sugar and energy drinks. Namine and Kairi normally tried to steer her clear of those.

Selphie had an amazing talent for gossiping. She could tell you multiple rumors in 30 seconds, without taking a breath. At first Kairi was frightened by this strange skill, but after a while she got used to it. Another talent of Selphie's was designing clothing. She mastered the art of sewing, and normally she would get Namine to sketch her what she had wanted to make. After graduation, she planned on getting her mother and father to help her start a buisness, she decided because of her parents, she would just skip college and university all together.

Selphie began using her talking technique, as Kairi and Namine ignored her. They only listened _after_ school or at lunch, after she had heard something new. Even though gossip was a 'bad thing' or so said their proffessors, they figured _listening_ to it wouldn't hurt. Besides, gossip was teenager's oxygen.

Namine waved at someone in the distance, and Kairi saw Tidus Hikaru and Hayner Higazawa come into view. The two were cousins, and Tidus had only recently moved in with Hayner. The two were pretty inseparable, both of them loved to watch sports, but Tidus was the better athlete. Hayner's family was well known in the district, but they weren't rich. Like Selphie, Hayner had lived in Twilight Town all his life, but Tidus came from Destiny Islands. Both of them were really nice people, but sometimes Hayner found it hard to warm up with strangers.They both looked somewhat alike, although Tidus had longer, blonder hair than Hayner. Tidus had always taken an interest in blitzball, that was why he moved to Twilight Town. After graduation he was going to try out for the city's major league blitz team. Hayner on the other hand wanted to become a struggle champion.

The girls greeted the guys with hugs, and they waited in silence for the last member of their group, Olette. Finally they saw the girl turn the corner, and she broke out to a run to greet them.

Olette was always a very happy person, and very optimistic. Actually, everyone in the group was pretty optimistic, they never talked about negative things. Olette was the oldest of the group, born two months before Tidus, the second oldest. Olette had always taken an interest in Hayner... actually, let me rephrase that. Olette was _madly_ in love with Hayner. Her family was also a very wealthy family, her mother was a duchess, meaning her father was a duke, although, she had never fancied having much to do with the royal family. No, instead she wanted to pursue a career in writing. She had already published a book, and was in the midst of writing another. Her appearance certainly made her look happy. She had brown hair, which she always wore in pigtails, and amazing emerald eyes. Normally she wore bright oranges or Yellows, always loud colours.

She finally greeted everyone with hugs, and they began to walk the remaining three blocks to school. It was the same everyday. They would walk a block, then stop, oogle the Royal Palace, and walk two more blocks. The group reached the small hill where they had the perfect view of the palace.

"I wonder how big that thing is inside." Tidus pondered.

"Could you imagine living there?" Asked Hayner.

"That Prince is so lucky!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I bet he eats caviar for breakfast!" drooled Selphie

"Maybe one day I will write a book on him." Olette commented

"I tried to draw that palace once." stated Namine

"I bet the prince is stuck up." Hayner frowned.

"We don't know that, he could be nice." Kairi said defensivly, even though she had her doubts, none of them knew the prince personally.

"Yeah, but he hangs with the popular crowd." Tidus said.

"Who said popular people can't be nice?" Selphie piped in.

"We better go." pointed out Namine

The conversation went the same every time. After walking two more blocks, their highschool came into view. Their highschool was very large, it was the exact replica of _East _Twilight High however. The only difference was that the students at East Twilight High were all sports freaks. Not only were all of them sport obsessed, but whenever they played non sport obsessed West High, they _always_ got their butts kicked. Theres another thing about East High I forgot to mention. They were _very_ sore losers, which probably explained their schools current condition.

The group of friends stopped at the gates to inspect their school. The entire first floor's windows were broken, and all of the first floor classroom furniture had been strewn out across their soccer field. Graffiti was caked on the walls too, and ofcourse they were stupid enough to put their _real_ names on the wall. What idiots. As soon as the group saw the graffiti they turned around waiting for a blue and white car to pull up. Yep, here was the police car, and out emerged the usual miscreants... or miscreant.

They past the group, and Tidus smiled.

"Nice penmanship Peter!" He yelled after the one on the right. The teen merely stuck up his middle finger. The group snickered. Peter Pan had always been this way, as in, always stupid enough to leave some form of evidence that is was him. He was probably the sorest loser of them all, ofcourse it was always his fault they lost. This time it was blitzball, and Peter had used magic to rig it. He never admitted it though, he was very stubborn. The other guy was Aladdin, he had directly transferred from Agrabah a year earliar, he probably wasn't even involved in the crime, but he was nice enough to lend his pal a hand. He smiled ad waved at the group.

Hayner led the way to their usual spot, underneath a willow tree. The group sat down, and Kairi got out her calculus homework and handed it to Tidus, who handed his chemistry book to Olette, who chucked her Socials homework at Hayner. Selphie and Namine switched their math and physics homework. This was how it normally went. Everyone had atleast one weakness in their studies, and to their advantage someone in the group was getting an 'A' average in that subject. The only one who didn't check over her answers was Kairi, today she didn't have socials, which was her worst subject, even thought she still had an 'A' average in it.

They finished checking homework, and parted their separate ways to their locker. Kairi's happened to be on the top floor, and it seemed that the elevator was ofcourse, out of order. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she had to stop to catch her breath before walking down numerous hallways. It took her a while, but she finally reached her locker. She shoved in a pile of text books, and grabbed her Physics and Calculus text books before glancing at her schedule.

_**Tuesday day 4**_

_Homeroom/English - Sir. Auron - Room 2.34 8:35 - 9:56_

_**Break**_

_Physics 12 - Mr. Skellington - Room 4.12 10:08 - 11:24_

_**Break**_

_Calculus - Mr. Philoctetes - Room 2.18 11:36 - 12:52_

_**Lunch Break**_

_Chemistry - Mr. Hades - Room 4.66 1:44 - 3:00_

Kairi sighed, and checked a nearby clock. 8:29. She decided she better get going to class as the warning bell rang in one minute. She headed down to flights of stairs and made it into her class just as the final bell rang.

**---**

Kairi made it through her English, Physics, and Calculus class like it was a breeze. Normally, she spent the 12 minute breaks between classes beginning her homework, as she was always busy at home doing chores and following orders, she never had much 'Kairi' time. Finally, the much awaited lunch came, and Kairi took a seat with her friends at their table in the cafeteria. When it wasn't so cold outside they would eat out under their tree, but during the cold season of winter the group only went there in the mornings.

As usual during lunch Kairi only half listened to the conversations her friends were having, as she tried to finish her homework. Occasionally she would comment once or twice, and when Olette started gossiping she always looked up, but other than that lunch was just another part of her day of hard work. Than about halfway through lunch, her and Namine would run across the street from the school that was again being rained on, behind an alley, and into another street to find a little coffee shop.

The girls entered the tiny cafe inhaling the sweet scent of freshly brewed coffee. Then, just like every other day they would order a scone and a mocha frappuccino, sit down, take ten minutes to enjoy it, then dash back to school. The cafe was called sunbucks, it was owned by a nice girl name Aerith. Like Cloud, Aerith was a college drop out, and she started her own buisness. She was one of the nicest people Kairi had ever met, and anyone who knew her knew she had quite the sweet tooth. Kairi had always thought of introducing Cloud and Aerith, but she never found the time.

When Namine and Kairi arrived back at the school, usually there was around five more minutes until the bell. Then they would sprint to their lockers, get their books, and meet at Kairi's locker before heading into Chemistry. Chemistry would always bore them, but it ended soon enough.

Normally the group would all meet at the Willow tree, but on this particular day, Mr. Hades told Kairi the principle needed to see her. That was quite odd for Kairi, normally she didn't get into trouble, and being called down to _Sephiroth's_ office normally was _not_ a good thing. Everyone knew their principle was a psychopath.There were rumors about him being involved in a mass murder.Well the rumor came from Selphie, and some of her sources were pretty unreliable, but still.

Kairi made her way to the first floor, and slowly made her way into Mr. Sephiroth's office. Cautiously she looked around, and made a face. Nobody was here. She took another step inside to find that she thought too soon. The door behind her reopened, and in strode Sephiroth, and another boy her age behind him.

Sephiroth motioned for her to sit down beside the boy who had already taken his seat. Kairi sat and was about to inspect the boy, but our dear Sephy cut her off.

"As the two of you know, you are graduating this year."

Well no duh. Kairi and the boy nodded.

"You two happen to be my best students. Maybe not the _highest_ average, but you are dedicated, and hard workers."

The two again nodded. It wasn't like Kairi had a choice wether or not to be dedicated.

Sephiroth sighed and twirled his hair.

"I want you two to be our valedictorians."

Kairi's jaw dropped. _Her_. _Kairi Hiratai_ Valedictorian! Then, something dawned on her. She knew it was too good to be true. You had to _vote_ to for valedictorian. Again, she thought too soon.

"Yes, I know you are supposed to _vote_ for valedictorian. But Sora, you know you would already win, and it wouldn't hurt to... make sure you guys did win right? You know, just for a bit of _backup_ to make sure you win."

Kairi caught her jaw from dropping this time. Sephy was going to _rig_ the Valedictorian vote. He _was_ a phsycopath. And especially for choosing Kairi. She almost felt bad for the rest of the grad class, they were going to have one _lame_ Valedictorian.

"Now, Kairi, you may go, but Sora and I have a few things to talk about."

Kairi merely nodded, too distracted to catch the boy's name, and left the room. She made her way to the willow tree to find her friends waiting. Obviously Namine told them where she had went, as they were all looking at her with curious faces. She semi-smiled at them, not even sure what to think herself. Selphie tapped her foot, she wanted juice.

"You guys are going to have one _lame_ Valedictorian"

The group exchanged glances.

"Err.. what?" Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"You're looking at your Valedictorian." Kairi jerked her thumb towards her chest.

The group again exchanged glances.

"How?" Tidus questioned.

"Sephy is a nut job. Me and this other guy are his most 'dedicated students'" Kairi used the quote mark motion with her fingers and continued, " Anyways, Sephiroth is going to rig the vote."

The group immediatly started jumping and congratulating her. After around five minutes of smothering Kairi Olette pointed out that it was getting late, and they set out the way they came, this time ignoring the hill with the perfect palace view. The group said goodbye at Namine's house, but Kairi stayed behind to chat a bit with Namine.

"So, who is the other Valedictorian?" questioned Namine

"I'm not sure, I didn't quite catch his name." Kairi shrugged

"Wow, I'm so happy for you!" Namine smiled.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"I do feel a bit ripped off though." Namine commented, and Kairi simply nodded.

"Well Nam, unfortunately I have to go shop for groceries and do laundry for my stupid family, so I will talk to you later, okay?"

Namine hugged Kairi and waved. Kairi began to walk towards the shopping district. The walk was long, and by the time she got there, the rain had cleared up, and the sun was setting. Atleast she wouldn't have to shop in the rain. Kairi found a grocery store, and headed in. It took around forty-five minutes to get the shopping done. She hadn't quite gotten all of the groceries the hosue needed, but she couldn't carry anymore herself.

Kairi put some of the grocery bags into her messenger bag, and managed carrying the rest with her arms and hands. She exited the store, to find it pitch black. It was a good thing she was in the shopping district however, because the shopping district was probably the only place in Twilight Town that actually resembled the name. And it did certainly live up to 'Twilight', there were neon lights all aglow, and the district was buzzing with shoppers getting groceries or just browsing shops in the humid air. Yes, it was unfortunate the air was humid that night, that meant more rain, and more rain meant it was easier to catch a cold, which was something Kairi couldn't afford catch.

Luckily, Kairi's house was on the other side of the shopping district, so she didn't have to walk in the dark. She made it home quickly, and set the groceries on the island in the kitchen. She noticed a note on the fridge. Well that was nice of them to leave a note for once.

_Went to the onsen(1) Be back tomorrow._

_Do the laundry, and iron Yuna and Tifa's favorite dresses for their party tomorrow._

Kairi rolled her eyes and began putting away the groceries, and then headed for the laundry room. She tossed a load in the wash, and quickly ironed Yuna and Tifa's dresses. She then found she had no more chores to do, so she went to whip herself up some pancakes. She finished up quickly and glanced at the clock. It was now 8:12 and she had nothing else to do. Kairi began walking to her room, when she found the study door open. She peeked inside and decided to go on the computer, which was a once in a blue moon type of luxury for her.

She signed on MSN and saw that all of her friends were online. Ofcourse they would be, they didn't have loads of chores. Almost immediatly she was invited into a conversation with all of her friends.

_**Kairi has been added to the conversation**_

_HigazawaH says: Hey Kai!_

_TBlitz says: You are actually on for once!_

_TheTilmittTerror says: KAIRIIII!11!1121!$!_

_Olette says: Hi there Kairi._

_---- Namine ---- says: Kairi! How are you?!_

_Kairi says: o0 err fine. U guys r enthusiastic._

_HigazawaH says: Well, duh._

_TheTilmittTerror says: I'm going to host a slumber party tomorrow!_

Kairi bit her lip.

_Kairi says: Slumber party?_

_---- Namine ---- says: Yeah, you have to come!_

_Kairi says: I don't know if I can make it._

_HigazawaH says: I bet she has never been to one before!_

_TBlitz says: Oh no way! You have to come!_

_TheTilmittTerror says: PLEASE!!!!_

_Olette says: Kairi, it will be so much fun! We promise!_

_---- Namine ---- says: KAiri, please try and come!_

_Kairi says: Err, well I can try... but I can't promise anything!_

Kairi heard the phone ring.

_Kairi says: brb phone._

Kairi ran to fetch the phone.

"Hello, Kairi speaking."

"Hello Kairi? It's Yuna."

"Oh... hello."

"Hi, I'm _really_ sorry that is such short notice, but because Tifa and I are having our party tomorrow, we were just wondering if you had somewhere else to stay?"

Kairi blinked. "Oh, sure! I can find somewhere. Thanks for the concern Yuna!"

"No problem, I'll talk to you later"

"Sure." and with that she heard a click on the end of the line. She was so happy that Yuna atleast treated her like a human being.

Kairi made her way back to the computer.

_Kairi says: Ok, back, and I can come tomorrow guys._

_TheTilmittTerror says: Yess!!_

_Olette says: Good, bring your PJs and a toothbrush._

_---- Namine ---- says: I'm so excited Kai!_

_HigazawaH says: You are going to have fun buddy._

_TBlitz says: Thats awesome that you can come!_

Kairi smiled at her friends, and then she heard the washing machine go off.

_Kairi says: I'm sorry guys, g2g. ttyl k?_

Kairi signed off, deleted the message history, and moved the wet laundry into the dryer. She found it was now 9:46 and that she was getting tired. She changed into her usual Pajama's that consisted of a baggy shirt, and baggy PJ pants. She then murmered a good night to her father's picture, and drifted into unconsciousness wth a smile on her face.

-------

There ya go! Kairi living with her evil step family, well Yuna isn't too evil. Imma try not to make Yuna bitchy. So Valedictorian huh? It will be interesting to see where this story goes. I reckon it will be kinda short, 5 chapters maybe. Who knows? Anyways, I'm tiiired. So please review. Reviews are the highlights of my day.

(1) onsen: And onsen is like a Japanese hot spring type of place, where you can often stay over night, all traditional Japanese style. If you want more info, google it.

Review SVP!

Jaa!

Resei


End file.
